


Секс с принцессой как доказательство собственной крутости

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, greensun, Kselen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарли строит из себя недотрогу, но у Эггзи есть свой козырь в рукаве</p>
            </blockquote>





	Секс с принцессой как доказательство собственной крутости

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p209898630.htm?oam#more4) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**veliri**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri)
> 
>  **Примечание:** нецензурная лексика, пост-День В; написано по [заявке с инсайда](http://fbinside.diary.ru/p209146932.htm#707315080): _а если разыграете карту со шведской принцессой, то ваще_ (очень вольное исполнение)

✖ ✖ ✖

— У тебя слишком безоблачное настроение, — лениво заявил Чарли, потягивая джин. — Ты не забыл, что мы вроде как на миссии?

Вальяжный и разморенный солнцем, он звучал совсем не так официально, как должен был.

— Не забыл, — Эггзи потянулся и подставил лицо лучам солнца. Что угодно, лишь бы не смотреть на обнажённого и совершенно этого не стесняющегося Чарли. — А ещё я не забыл: единственное, что нам нужно, это чтобы нас вовремя похитили. Поэтому, пожалуйста, отъебись.

— Как скажешь, — Чарли отставил стакан в сторону и развернулся на шезлонге, устраиваясь на животе. — По-моему, эта миссия будет зачтена нам за отпуск.

Блядь, ну. Он словно специально создавал для Эггзи лучший вид. И ведь на его реплики надо как-то реагировать, даже если перед глазами — его задница. Совершенно охуительная задница, между прочим.

— У нас может быть отпуск? — максимально нейтрально спросил Эггзи.

— Да, ты прав. Тогда мы определённо сделали Мерлину хорошо в тот раз, когда заставили итальянскую мафию считаться с нашими интересами.

— А я ведь помню, какими методами ты этого добился, — коварно сказал Эггзи. В памяти мгновенно всплыла та прекрасная картинка, ммм… Кажется, тогда Эггзи впервые подумал о Чарли как о сексуальном партнёре. И остановиться вовремя не вышло.

К слову говоря, Эггзи об этом не жалел.

Чарли только как-то чудно повёл плечами — странно, раньше Эггзи не замечал у него этого движения. А он знал физические реакции Чарли очень, очень хорошо.

— Все методы хороши, когда дело касается подобного пиздеца.

— Ммм, — Эггзи задумчиво взглянул на Чарли, наблюдая за тем, как перекатываются его мышцы под лоснящейся кожей. Казалось, Чарли вообще не способен лежать, не двигаясь. Интересно, а насколько он отзывчив в сексе?.. — Ты никогда не сгорал на солнце?

— Что, прости? — Чарли даже поднял голову.

— Твоя спина. Тебе не кажется, что лежать без солнцезащитного крема на таком солнце как минимум чревато?

О, да. Эггзи даже и не скрывался особо. Никаких намёков и подходов издалека: ему действительно до одури хотелось прикоснуться к Чарли, а здесь есть такой замечательный повод, который вполне может перерасти во что-то большее...

— Предлагаешь мне свои услуги? — Чарли намеренно громко усмехнулся. — Я всегда знал, что ты скрытый пидор, Эгги.

— Ты имеешь что-то против? — невинно спросил Эггзи, уже точно зная, что отказа не последует. — А я думал, ты сам играешь на два лагеря.

— Неправильно думал, я абсолютный гей, — Чарли зашипел от прикосновения холодного крема к коже — разумеется, Эггзи и не подумал согреть его в руках, кто тут вообще беспокоится о Чарли? 

На самом деле Эггзи, кажется, очень вовремя подумал о чём-то солнцезащитном, потому что спина Чарли была преступно жаркой. Ещё не покрасневшей, но до этого явно было недалеко.

И да, Эггзи не скрывал собственного удовольствия, пока втирал крем в кожу Чарли. Это не массаж, здесь не нужно было применять силу, зато можно было наслаждаться силой Чарли, которая ощущалась даже через простое скольжение ладоней по коже, а Эггзи умел брать от жизни всё. И такие вот мелочи — в том числе.

Мысль о признании Чарли в том, что он «абсолютный гей», приятно бродила где-то на крае сознания. Эггзи улыбался и позволял себе чуть больше прикосновений, чем было нужно, чтобы втереть крем в кожу.

— Свободен, — проворчал Чарли, но, в противовес своим словам, подставил холку под ладонь Эггзи, которая, как нельзя было не заметить, оказалась одним из самых чувствительных мест Чарли. 

— С чего бы вдруг? — Эггзи немного надавил на основание горячей и скользкой от крема шеи, да так, что Чарли даже сдавленно ахнул и вскинулся.

Он постарался пнуть Эггзи, но из такой позы это было действительно трудно сделать.

Не то чтобы Эггзи не мог увернуться в любом случае. 

— Вообще-то мы любовники только по легенде, — сварливо сказал Чарли, когда его попытка провалилась. И даже снова распластался по шезлонгу.

Конечно, Чарли давно строил из себя недотрогу, несмотря на весь абсолютно обоюдный жар, бушующий между ними. Давным-давно бушующий, между прочим. Но это, конечно, не могло остановить Эггзи.

— И что? — мягко (удивительно мягко даже для самого себя) спросил Эггзи, не спеша убирать рук. — Насколько я помню, я владею этим милым пляжем, а ты — мой любовник, которому я подаю завтрак на золотой посуде. Вряд ли кто-нибудь удивится тому, что я хочу сделать тебе хорошо.

— Должно быть наоборот, — Чарли звучно зевнул, открыто демонстрируя отношение к своему предположению. Да уж, Эггзи и не думал, что этот пиздюк станет ублажать его даже ради прикрытия. — Тебе кошмарно не идёт роль богатого мальчика, просрёшь нам всё дело. И это, вообще-то, моя задница.

— Я знаю. Ты считаешь, она заслуживает того, чтобы сгореть? — Эггзи щедро плеснул крема на светлые ягодицы и бесстыдно скользнул по ним ладонью. — Кстати, ты мог бы надеть плавки.

— Ты меня стесняешься? — Чарли намеренно выставил зад, и, чёрт, это было очень провокационно. Просто издевательски. — Если нет — тогда чего пристал?

— Возможно, я делаю это с корыстной целью, — Эггзи медленно прошёлся пальцами вдоль его позвоночника.

Чарли только дёрнул лопатками.

— С чего ты взял, что я буду с тобой трахаться?

— Потому что я хорош в этом? — предположил Эггзи.

— Ну да, — судя по звучному фырку, Чарли в это нисколько не верил. — Ты там, случайно, не девственник-нимфоман? Начинаю бояться за себя.

— Шведская принцесса не жаловалась, — лаконично сказал Эггзи, переходя на икры Чарли. Господи, ну у него и мышцы. И при этом — тонкие-тонкие ноги. Как это вообще получается...

Чарли вдруг резко взбрыкнул и обернулся — и, чёрт возьми, это был первый раз за всё время их знакомства, когда Эггзи удивил его настолько.

— Тильда? Да ладно, — Чарли, конечно, попытался добавить ко всему этому выражающий неверие хмык, но вышло у него откровенно слабо.

— Твоё выражение лица того стоило, — Эггзи постарался не пустить улыбку на лицо, но всё равно звучал очень довольно и гордо — впрочем, этого Эггзи и добивался.

— Слишком много самодовольства в твоём голосе, — Чарли повернулся обратно, но всё равно оставался напряжённым — в отличие от той сладкой расслабленности, которую Эггзи чувствовал в нём до этого.

Ого. А кого-то завела одна мысль.

— Чарли, — ласково начал Эггзи, уже совершенно бесстыдно и бессовестно лапая его задницу. И даже не потрудился добавить на руки крема, чтобы это смотрелось как невинная попытка спасти Чарли от солнечного ожога. Нет, это был исключительно акт удовольствия — для Эггзи, конечно, пусть и не факт, что для него одного.

— Что? — глухо отозвался Чарли. Какое-то мгновение Эггзи очень хотелось ущипнуть его, но влажными от крема пальцами это было действительно трудно сделать, да и такие вещи лучше не форсировать.

О чём он, он же сейчас тупо лапает Чарли. Куда уж форсированнее, если вспомнить, что до этого их максимум заключался в исключительно грубом флирте на гране фола.

— Не хочешь трахаться — сходим в кино?

И да, Эггзи знал, что его предложение звучит издевательски, учитывая, где сейчас находились его руки. На это он, собственно говоря, и рассчитывал.

— Хм, — непонятно отозвался Чарли.

— Ты ведь уже согласен, верно? — рокочуще спросил Эггзи, невольно копируя интонации самого Чарли, когда тот кого-то соблазнял.

— Верно, — согласился Чарли с физически ощутимой неохотой. И добавил, поразмыслив. — В кино я ещё не трахался. Только, Эггзи?

— Да? — Эггзи даже наклонился вперёд, так, что его губы почти касались уха Чарли. — Я слушаю.

— Давай мы сначала выберемся живыми из плена, — глубокомысленно сказал Чарли и выгнулся — и, блядь, стояк Эггзи только от одного этого движения был совершенно… ладно, неудивителен. 

— В прошлый раз у нас получилось.

— И заняло это примерно полмесяца. Ты всерьёз намерен ждать так долго?

Эггзи не удержался и поцеловал Чарли за ухом.

— Я постараюсь действовать быстро.

Судя по отсутствию каких-либо звуков от Чарли, в это он очень даже верил.

Спасибо Тильде, её присутствие в послужном списке Эггзи помогло ему в совершенно неожиданном деле. Осталось завершить его до конца — и Эггзи был намерен провернуть это блистательно, о да.


End file.
